Referring to the matter of merchandising of luggage, it is contemplated that a manufacturer of luggage would sell some of its product at outlet stores. Complete walls of the outlet store, 60-70 feet long, would be devoted to the display of luggage. It is of course desired to display the luggage as attractively and as visibly as possible and to be able to change the displays from time to time as the product mix changes. But there are currently marketed no display systems which admit of variable arrangements and rearrangements while remaining attractive. Adjustable shelving is, of course, available. For the most part, such shelving creates a kind of warehouse ambiance that is not suitable for the merchandising of luggage. Other shelving does not permit the displaying of merchandise such as luggage in such a manner that it can be seen by the prospective purchaser. Still other display systems are suitable for providing an attractive presentation of merchandise but are designed only for garments.